


同谋

by Kelevator



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/pseuds/Kelevator
Summary: 问你的兴奋知觉怎膨胀。
Kudos: 4





	同谋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucius_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/gifts).



> 起因是12月初我问打印机老师你快过生日了有没有什么想看的（结果她真说我想看#%$&\），于是就有了这个东西（虽然现在她生日都过了两周多了）。  
> 是pljj那个背景下H和F早年的一点事情（众所周知RPS约等于原耽，更何况这是同人的同人（？）

他们第一次这么干是F提出来的。剧团那个女孩子简直搞得他没脾气。“我点知她送我东西是那个意思？是的话我就是死都不会收。”他吸着面条向F抱怨，后者笑得差点从椅子上滑下去。

“喂，我有办法，你要不要听啊？”他笑够了，上半身趴在快餐厅的桌子上盯着H看，露出那双盈盈的眼睛。H被他盯得不好意思，手里的筷子都不知道往哪搁。

“真的，我是认真的。你不是一直想我帮你忙吗？”F就直起身来，继续把话说下去。

他确实欠H一次，当然，这不是H信口胡来，而是事实的确如此。人们常说命运是降临在自己身上的，对H来讲，情况不大一样，他的命运从天而降，然后纵身一脚，踢断他两根肋骨。“哇，没想到你骨质疏松的。”F表情太无辜，话语太坦诚，以至于H以为他在讲笑话，但笑是不能的，呼吸幅度稍微大点，他整个胸口就要抽搐着疼。

“病人家属是吗？”大夫抱着文件停在F面前，“别让他笑，小心骨头长不回来。”于是F就捏着他的脸把那个要笑不笑的怪表情压下去。他们就是这么认识的。

听到F那个提议时他直接掉了手里的筷子，惊世骇俗，他都没想到还能这么干。“你不是说有男孩子同你接吻吗？——唉，不会让你那么干。”F抬起一边眉毛，对他嗤之以鼻，又循循善诱。这办法的确很新鲜，很刺激，F拍着胸脯担保那女孩绝对从此死心，再不会来烦他，真的，他保证。那就这么试一试，H想，他内心或许也是有点期待的。

他和那个女孩约在了尖沙咀。F告诉他不要操心，把人约出来就行，自有办法。女孩以为他终于被打动，不要太开心，“哇，H生，真没想到……”她激动得语无伦次，H绝望得恨不得来辆卡车即刻撞死自己。扑街，F这个混蛋，纯粹是要整他。

救星姗姗来迟，蒙上他双眼，H眼前一黑。“嗨，Darling，让你等好久喔。”F扭着腰从后面凑过来，揽着H胳膊，脑袋亲热地靠在他肩膀上。

他浑身不自觉一僵，但女孩受到的惊吓更为明显。F就眼神娇滴滴地转过来，卷发扫过他颈侧，“阿H，你没有同她讲清楚吗？我们……”

事已至此，配合要紧，“是、是啊，我们……我们是gay来的。”H眼睛都不知道往哪里看。女孩冲他脸上来了一巴掌，哀哀哭泣着跑掉了，女人。

F递给他冰好的毛巾，“可真有你的。”他接过来敷在脸上，肿消不下去的话周一剧团没法开工。

“说真的，不错吧？”F笑嘻嘻地问他，半个身子凑过来挤在床上，胳膊肘挨着他腰侧。

“你扮gay倒是几像，要不要考虑来我们剧团？”H撑起上半身靠在床头，很认真地评价他。

扑街啊。F拿枕头砸他。一通闹完了，H拉拉他衣襟，“不过人家在剧团讲我是gay佬，我追不到女仔点解啊？”

F把毛巾抢过来摔他脸上：”点解？你还是先担心下剧团里有没有gay佬追你啊。“

H接住那块湿乎乎的毛巾，摊开来盖在脸上。那个时候F手指蒙在他眼睛上，微微带着汗湿的、柔软的手指。

第二次就没那么容易，他们不得不做点更出格的事。女孩调查H很久，知道他所有前任女友的名字。“我不信啊，H生，你之前都同女仔交往的。”她站在那里，眼睛像是要把抱在一起的两个男人盯穿。

嘁，F靠在H肩头吹气，这是他暴躁起来的先兆。“这样你信了吗？”他踮起一点脚尖，扭头亲H的脸颊，很轻很快的一下，但的确这么做了。H反应得很快，尽管全凭本能。他回握F在他掌心的手，二人十指相扣，简直配合无间。

女孩露出饶有兴味的表情：“好啊，倒要看你们演多久。”她看足今日的戏，近来的纠缠算是告一段落。

“大佬，都要被你吓出心脏病了。”筷子搅着面条，H回想着方才那么一套，实在食不下饭去。

“你不知道，你刚才那个样子，真的好好玩。”对面的人端着可乐瓶子咬住吸管，笑得眼睛弯弯，双腿在桌下晃啊晃，快餐厅的塑料凳子喀拉喀拉作响。

“你吸烟吗？”出门时H从内袋里掏出盒子，给自己来了一根，又递给F。

“我都不会吸烟的啊。”他盯着那个盒子没接。

“喔，我以为现在只有女仔不吸烟啊。”H把盒子收回兜里。

“乜啊，你有意见啊？”

“冇啊，我倒比较喜欢不吸烟的女仔啊。”H随口回答他。演员的天性让他回忆起下午那个女孩子的话，“点解她话我们演戏？我们演得难道不像吗？”

“我话啊，”他停了脚步，回头看落在自己后面两步的F，“我们要演就演得像点啊。”

在H三十多岁得奖的那年，有人评论他是天生的演员。回想起来，这副所谓演员的面貌在他二十岁的前夕就已经显露端倪。他年轻、彷徨、才华横溢，最重要的是那股无处发泄的冲动。他想做个好演员，为了这件事他什么都肯做。“我们是朋友吧。”他郑重其事地握住F的手，后者噗嗤一声笑出来，这简直像在求婚。“陪我练练嘛。”

剧团里的男孩子对他妒嫉有加，剧团里的女孩子对他有所欲求。F不一样，他不像是从妈妈的子宫来到这个世界上，而是从什么别的地方突然出现，活在自己的星球，充满越界的欲望，对一切满不在乎。联系他和H的是那种恶作剧的热情，他们不足为外人称道的小秘密，此时此地唯一重要的快乐。F会是很好的表演搭档。

他们之间的小游戏就这么延续下去，以表演练习的名义。要想做个好演员，那就得去观察，去模仿，去体验，以巨大的不知从何而来的专注和激情。激情攫获了两个年轻人，或者说他们自愿落网，过剩的精力纠缠成一个球，滚到谁都不知道的地方去。不返工的日子里，他俩整日游荡在香港的街头、沙滩、大大小小的商场，看那些沉浸在爱情中的年轻男女是怎样分享一杯奶茶，在阳光下牵手，奔跑在商场的扶梯上接吻。他们像两个患了热病的侦探，不安地窃笑，低声交谈，做作地蒙上眼睛，又从张开的指缝间窥视别人接吻的样子。“来吧。”F笑着，张开双臂，扶梯上行，他俯冲而下，与另一端的H撞个满怀。“你要接吻吗？”那双不安分的眼睛看着他，H脸上感受到F温热的鼻息。他们离得很近，但那个时候H真不知道他在想什么。

他们僵持一番，你看着我，我看着你，不合时宜地堵在商场那个扶梯口前面。“喂，你好笨啊。”F扑哧一下笑出声来，一把拍在H的肩膀上，拉开了两者间的距离。这时候该笑，H终于明白这是个什么情况。F就是这样，那些因为过于直率反倒招人喜欢的恶作剧，那股疯劲儿像是出在他骨子里，F比H更像个演员。而H是货真价实的演员，他本应当比别人更清楚即兴表演的含义。

他跟着笑起来。F力气真的很大，他想。那一把简直像拍在他的胸口，要把他的心脏掏出来。

到第三次，就是一段时间以后了。那时候他和W在一起，她是H交往过的第一个女朋友，这些年来，分分合合。如果想找个结婚对象，只是如果，在睡不着的深夜里他曾经这么想过，W是第一人选，他只想到过W。

“我要同W食饭啊。”他是这么回绝F的，当时他得到了那个角色，他一直很想演的那个角色，或许多亏F同他做的那些表演练习。“大佬，这次就放过我吧，同她分手我很难办的。”他苦着脸同F解释，后者只是一个劲儿地看着他，眨着眼睛笑着，他就权当默认。

当天晚上的前半段一切顺利，他们交流得很愉快。W是个好女人，如果和她有一段共同的生活，说不定比他设想得还要好。H甚至怀了这种绝不该出现在他身上的想法。他们讲笑着，从餐厅前门走出来，F就在那个地方。

H甚至还没来得及同他打个招呼，F就冲了上来，几乎像带着怒意，如同拷问，越过一边的W，直接撞上了H的嘴唇。

F在吻他。到他的嘴唇将要离开H时，他终于想到这个可能性。这不怪他，没人接吻时会死睁着眼睛，嘴唇干瘪地碰在一起，不懂得引导、爱抚、选择合适的时机。那绝对不能被称之为是一个正确的吻，毫不浪漫，猝不及防，还没弄清到底是种什么样的感觉就已经宣告结束。H几乎是带着怒意睁开眼睛（但他又为什么要闭上眼睛呢），心中已经浮现出F惯有的那种表情，他再熟悉不过的面容，满不在乎，无忧无虑，不知道该被归为坦率还是刻薄的快活语气。F代表的一切都让他享受，狂笑，飞奔，在商场的电梯上逆行。真正快乐的那些时刻是非常短暂的，此时此地，这一切只让他感觉受了捉弄。

但事实与之相反。这晚他所见到的F，眼里的光芒颤抖着，他脸色很苍白，抿着嘴唇，牙齿咬在口腔内壁，试图挤出一个故作轻松的微笑，却宣告失败。他像个做了错事的孩子，或许事出有因，既惶恐，又怯懦，不可思议地满怀期待，却因为紧张，什么都说不出口。

他该愤怒吗？理应这样。但另外一种感觉来得更快。那种突如其来的激情就在这个时候压倒了H。反应过来的时候他已经笑出了声，带着一贯的高涨的恶作剧的快感，像是对F那次捉弄的报复。他们仍然是共犯，保守恶毒的秘密，没人能把他们从这种关系中拆解剥离。H笑了起来，起初F站在那里，还是那副不知所措、紧张兮兮的可怜样子，后来他也笑起来，比H还厉害，捂着肚子蹲在地上，呛得连声咳嗽，眼泪都要掉下来。他笑得如此激烈，H从没见过他笑成这个样子。

第三次，那天的最后是长久的沉默。W早走掉了。H站在那里，他又弄丢了一样东西，他不知道眼睛该看向哪里，自己面前是一片沙漠，广阔无垠，空无一物。F慢慢直起身子站起来，咳嗽了两声，手指抹掉眼角溢出的一点泪花。这时候时间已经很晚，夜晚的风凉快起来，街上行人寥寥。两个人就在那里，如同两个迷路的孩子，不知所措，他们究竟要去往哪里呢。

“……你要吗？”H摸了摸裤兜，掏出盒子给他，F没理他。

于是H就给自己点燃一根，纸烟上亮起青蓝的光。他还没来得及吸一口，就被旁边的人抢了去。F没在看他，手指捏着香烟狠狠吸一口，然后被呛得咳嗽起来。H扭头看他，还是那张他很熟悉的面容，眼角发红，眼眶湿润，又几乎要呛出来眼泪。这样做纯属自虐，H想，他根本不懂得怎样吸烟。

他喜欢不吸烟的女孩子。那时候他是这么同F讲的。

然后他侧过去亲吻F，他很熟悉这该怎么做，至少在这点上他要更熟练些。F口腔里的味道他很熟悉，廉价香烟的气息强烈而又苦涩，让他无法摆脱。

END


End file.
